Star Wars: Episode I: A Galaxy Unknown
by SuperSaber
Summary: In a galaxy far from the Star Wars of which the heroes, Luke, Anikan and others live, the jedi order is facing a powerful and grave threat, an empire hell bent on power with an extremely powerful military force consisting of brave men cloned on the distant planet of A'izio. These powerful forces are led under the Dark Jedi: Lord Am'n, a powerful cyborg jedi whose power bring


EPISODE I A GALAXY UNKNOWN CHAPTER 1 In a galaxy far from the Star Wars of which the heroes, Luke, Anikan and others live, the jedi order is facing a powerful and grave threat, an empire hell bent on power with an extremely powerful military force consisting of brave men cloned on the distant planet of A'izio. these powerful forces are led under the Dark Jedi: Lord Am'n, a powerful cyborg jedi whose power brings fear thoughout the galaxy hails as second in command of the clone army. The clone empire wages war against The Democracy, an organisation that fights for peace and the rights of the people of the galaxy which is led by the jedi order as means to bring order to the galaxy and the force. They're armies come from people all over the galaxy to fig- -ht for their freedom. The Democracy' strive to win has placed them ahead in the war, though little do they know that Lord Am'n is preparing to unleash his weapon upon the universe. Am'n flies to the remote planet of Orogati, where he had a secret prison cell built holding a six year old boy whom he trapped for just over a year for time to meditate, to fuel hatred in the boy and to hide him from all in the universe... A tall man appeared in the dark, dark cell, he wore a mask, no not a mask, a helmit, a dark silver helmit, the rest of his body was covered with silver armour, frightening silver armour which had all kinds of mechanisms showing below the chest. he wore a black cape and light silver boots that made became louder as he came closer. With him were just about seven clones, average sized men with black and yellow armour, who always stood up straight and had large guns in their hands. In the cell the man looked towards a young boy. The boy was skinny, very skinny, it was easy to tell that he rarely ate, at first sight he would look insane, fiddling with his hands and humming silently, he had cuts on his wrists and bite marks all over his body, probably because of rats. "Boy" said the man. The boy suddenly stood up, the boy was in pain, both physically and mentally, anyone with eyes could see that. He turned and ooked up to face the man, as he did this he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger, many questions ran through his mind, what did he want? Why now? Why him? For what?, somehow he knew his questions would be answered. "Speak of devil" said the boy. "You remember me, then you know what I am capable of" said the man "Like locking cell in child" "Keeping you in here was all part of the plan, young one" "Plan?" "Yes, a plan, comply with me and i will release you from this cell" "As in your slave?" "Yes" "No!" "Do you not wish to leave this cell, do you not want freedom" "Freedom, HA, I slave, no freedom" The man grabbed the boy by his neck. "Another year, another year of this torture, this cage where your only company is rats, where you are fed once every two weeks, just to survive, maybe then you willwish to fight for me" By now the boy was terrified, this cell was a living nightmare, he would never survive the cell. The man walked away and was about to leave when the boy said: "Wait! What I do?" Under the mans helmit was a smile. "My bidding" The boy looked up, he was going to be a slave, there was no denying it, he could'nt spend another day in this cell, not when he's so close to the outside world. "Yes" he said The man walked towards the boy. "You are weak, pathetic, desperate and angry, you are far from leaving this place" "WHAT, you said..." "I lied" That was it, the boy unleashed his anger on the man, starting with a punch, the man dodged easily and tripped the boy. He stood up quickly and went on to attempt to punch the man once more. This time the man grabbed the boys' fist and began crushing it, the pain led the boy to his knees. "Did you believe you would be able to fight me, if you have any chance of leaving, you must use your anger towards me!" The boy stood up and went for a kick but the man intercepted it by grabbing his leg, lifting him and then throwing him to the cold ground. "Let go of yourself and fight only with anger, only then will you defeat me" "SHUT UP!" The boy attempted to tackle the man, only for the man to side step and let the boy hit the cage. "I haven't even released my lightsaber yet and you are already bleeding, this cage is where i will hold you until you become strong." "I told you to shut up" "Well at least we know you can speak english" The boy was becoming angrier by the second, to the point where sparks were coming from his hands. This even surprised the man. "Yes, kill me, strike me with your anger!" "I do that!" The boy attacked the man but the man dodged but the boy then, catching the man by surprise, released a fury of lightning attacks. The clones decided to join the battle as well, trying to apprehend the boy without killing him by physically beating him, unfortunately for them the boy was growing stronger by the second and so was his anger, the boy released a great amount of lightning towardsone of the clones. The clone's cries could be heard miles away or atleast thats what the man thought, the other clones raised their guns at the boy and fired, the man released his red lightsaber deflecting all the shots and then went on to kill the clones. The boy, who stopped exerting lightning was exhausted and weakened, the clone he electricuted was also very weakened but managed to reach for his gun. "Kill him" said the man. "No..." "Do it or else..." "Or else what, kill I, NO, I still alive, There is reason" "You overestimate your importance young one, do not forget that I am prepared to leave you here" The boy spat on the mans armour, but the man did nothing and then the boy was shot at, one of the laser bullets hit his stomach. He began screaming in pain. The boy looked at the clone who shot him, he didnt want to die, he didnt understamd why he didnt want to die but he just didnt, even if it meant sleeping in a cell or worse, asking the man for help. He decided it was the only way he was going to live so trying his best to ignore the pain asked the man for help, the mans response was kicking his stomach forcing the boy into more pain than ever, he began begging but the more he begged the more the man tortured him. "You must kill him, and only then can I help you" For the first time he listened to the man, but who could blame him, he was desperate and so with his remaining strength crawled to the man, took his lightsaber from his hand and threw it at the clone, the clone died and the boy blacked out, but the last thing he saw was the man lifting him from the floor. He awoke few weeks later in a small room, in the room was a robot, he recognised the robot, this was the robot that fed him[barely] and helped his infected wounds while he was in the cell. "You're awake! Lord Am'n will be very pleased!" It said before running off somewhere. Later, the man came into the room where he was being held. "GO AWAY!" the boy shouted. "What is your name?" the man asked This came as a surprise to the boy. "I.. I don't know." "Then i will give you one, if you agree to be my apprentice." "Why I do that, just for name, HA!" "The fact that i will give you a name is merely simbolic, I will give you meaning, a purpose and a faith, you know nothing, I can teach you about the universe itself and make you strong!" The boy wanted to say no but his curiosity got the better of him, besides what would happen if he said no, he would probably die. "Are you going to tell me you didnt enjoy killing the clone, not even a little bit, if you did you belong to me and i will teach you t become stronger" said the man. "I will join on one condition... you tell me why me, you choose" "Partly because of your father, another reason is because you are strong with the force young one" "The force?" "Learn of this you will soon, if you join me" The man threw the boy from the bed to the floor. The boy felt alot of pain. "I am second in command of the Clone army, I am Lord Am'n, and you are to be named Vesuvius!" The boy got on one knee and exclaimed: "What is thy bidding... my master" ... Awful I know, the kid doesnt know English very well so i just wanted to clear that up and this story is entirly made up of oc' except clones and other stuff I never owned Star Wars, it is owned by George lucas/Disney and this applies for now and later 


End file.
